Ignorance
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Ganondorf puts Link down, but his boyfriend is there to pick him back up, and take care of Ganondorf as well. Surprise pairing.


# Ignorance #  
Surprise pairing!

xXx

"You're a disgusting piece of shit you know that? Fucking fag!" a tall, green skinned being with red hair yelled maliciously.

"G-Ganondorf! S-stop! What did I ever do to you?" a short, blond man sobbed.

"Being a fucking faggot is what. You're a man! You're supposed to like a woman's tits and vagina, not another guy's cock! You're a freak of nature, shame how you earned the title 'Hero chosen by the gods'." With that said, the homophobic asshole walked away, but not without turning to laugh at the helpless hero one last time, "You really are pathetic. How the hell do you have a boyfriend? A boyfriend that hates you, thinks you're tremendously ugly, and only uses you for sex, I might add."

The hero curled up into a little ball and started crying even harder. Hours the little man spent there, crying into the night. Why did Ganondorf hate him so much? What had he ever done to him? All he wanted to do was enjoy a little nighttime walk outside in his sweatpants before going to his dorm for the night.

A little while later, the blond heard a set of footsteps. At first he thought it was Ganondorf again, so he stayed in his little ball and yelled, "Haven't you done enough to me already?! Leave me alone, dammit!"

"Link, what's wrong? I haven't done anything. Why are you out here this late, and why the hell did you leave our dorm? You had me worried sick." the owner of the footsteps said while sitting down next to Link.

The blond man turned his head to see his boyfriend, and immediately started clinging on to him and crying even harder.

"Baby," the man said calmly while rocking Link back and forth, "Did somebody hurt you?"

"G-G-" the beautiful man couldn't get anymore words out, and just held onto his boyfriend even more.

"Ganondorf? Linky, let's go inside so we can talk about this some more." tall man said while picking up Link bridal style.

Link wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and took in his intoxicating smell. He smelled like cinnamon as always, and Link couldn't get enough of it; he was just that addicted

Once they got to their shared dorm, the taller man carried Link over to their bed, and laid down on his back, still holding his crying lover close.

"Now, what did that prick say to make my precious cry?" the tall male said, ready to rip Ganondorf's arms off, drag his barely alive body to the top of the grand mansion, and throw him off, making sure he was dead and went to hell for forever and a day.

"He c-called me a fag, a-a disgusting piece of shit, said I was a f-freak of nature, and that I don't deserve to be the hero chosen by the g-gods." Link sobbed.

"That fucking prick... Link, you're not disgusting, you are definitely worth being the Hero, you certainly are not a freak of nature, and so what if you're gay? I am too, along with Marth, Pit, and I've got a slight suspicion Snake is bisexual. Did he say anything else?" the man asked while holding Link's body impossibly closer to his own body.

"He said... He said that..." Link stuttered.

"Link, what did he say? If it's hurting you this much, I absolutely need to know!" his boyfriend stressed. He definitely could use more reasons to hurt that prick Ganondorf.

"Ike... He said that you hate me, that you think I'm tremendously ugly, and that you only use me for sex."

That was the point that Ike was ready to fucking explode. He flipped their positions and caged Link under his body.

"Link, I'm pissed enough that he told you those lies, but I'm very pissed off and hurt you believed those things! You think I hate you?! Link, I fucking love with with every fiber of my being. Before you, I was just a hot-headed, lonely man! I need you baby, you're my entire life. I couldn't go on without you, because I depend on you more than anything.

You believed that I think you're ugly?! Link, you are very beautiful. Your blond hair shines even in the darkest of places. The way it shapes your face makes your rosy cheeks pop out even more, making you a hundred times cuter. You have a perfect honey-gold tan that matches with anything you decide to wear and accents your hair perfectly. You have an amazingly sexy body, but the thing I love most about you is your gorgeous eyes. Not only are they the most beautiful blue I've ever seen in my life, but they're sharp and honest. They show me how you feel when I can't decipher it on my own, which gets me closer to bringing you back to happiness. They're electric when I get you to the point of your orgasm when we make love. Your eyes are the most honest pair around here, and have extreme power over everyone.

What really hurts me is that you thought I was only with you for sex. Link, we've been a couple for two years now, you should know better. First of all, we do not "have sex", and you are very much aware of that fact. We make love, and I know you know the difference between the two. Yes, I love your gorgeous body and that amazing ass of yours, but that's not the main reason I love you.

I love you Link. Don't let that prick Ganondorf, or anyone else for that matter, let you think any different." Ike finished while getting off of him and having Link sit on his lap with a kiss to his brow.

The blond was crying. How could he have let Ganondorf get to him? "I-Ike, m'sorry for believing him. I love you very m-much."

"It's alright baby, I'm sure you know I love everything about you. Please don't cry sweetheart, it pains me to see you like this." the now calm mercenary said while kissing away the blond's tears.

"I will if you gimmie kiss and hold me,"

Ike smiled, "Now that is something I can definitely do."

Ike started a passionate kiss with his lover and held him close. The rest of the night was filled with little kisses and repeated "I love you"'s and "I love you too"'s. Eventually they fell asleep while holding onto each other, something they always did.

The couple woke up at about 7 a.m. and started to get ready for the day. When Ike started to the door to go to breakfast, Link spoke up.

"Ikey? Can we eat in here? I don't want Ganondorf to see me." he said while looking down.

Ike walked up to Link and tilted his head up with two fingers under his chin, giving him a brief kiss and then looking directly into his eyes.

"Link, I'll take care of him. See, I happen to know a few things about him and the rest of the villains, and they don't know I know anything. Trust me, I got this."

"Alright, I trust you baby. I love you."

Ike smiled and grasped the hand of his lover, "I love you too."

The couple left their dorm hand in hand and walked out to the dining hall. When they opened the doors, they got their normal rounds of greetings from their friends, and walked to the buffet area.

"Hey look!" the leader of Star Wolf, Wolf O'Donnel called, "It's faggot fairy boy!"

The entire dining room went silent and watched as Link started to turn around, but Ike secured his arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"'Faggot fairy boy'? Is that all you have? I certainly wouldn't be talking about being gay if I were you. See, I know something about you Wolf." The entire dining room gasped. What the hell did Ike know?

"Oh yeah? What?" Wolf asked, going through his head and trying to figure out what the hell Ike knew.

"That you have this major crush on Fox, and he doesn't want you so you became his enemy."

"He's telling the truth!" Fox yelled.

Wolf's fur turned a bright red and he ran out of the hall howling. Ike turned his attention to Bowser and Ganondorf, who he really had some shit on.

"Hey Ganondorf. I heard about last night and what you did to Link, and frankly, you're the one who is pathetic. Link does deserve the title of Hero, because he kicked your ass, right? Not that that's hard to do. And you're calling him disgusting because he's gay? Look at you! I know you and Bowser have matching tattoos, and are dating, but it's not too secret now, is it?"

Bowser and Ganondorf's faces resembled a cherry, and the rest of the Smashers were dumbfounded. Ike pulled Ganondorf out of his seat by his shirt and pinned him against a wall.

"If you EVER say anything to Link again that isn't a compliment, and I find him crying and if he tells me that you said shit like I don't love him, I will personally make sure you go through your own personal hell, and then use my blade to torture your ugly ass. Is that clear?" Ike yelled harshly.

"Y-yeah! G-got it!" Ganondorf squeaked.

Ike let the Gerudo off the wall and watched him run away, clearly humiliated. All of the other Smashers got over the shock, and started clapping and cheering. The mercenary turned to his lover and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"See babe? I told you I'd take care of it."

"Indeed you did. Gosh Ike, you really care about me a lot." the blond said while holding his boyfriend even tighter.

"Of course I do! I love you, and I'll kill any bastard that hurts your feelings. You're my precious gem, and I'm making sure to watch out for you. I love you baby."

"I love you too Ikey. I really, really do."

"I know you do baby. He's ignorant to everything, but he won't be messing with you. Now gimmie kiss and tell me you love me, because I love it when you tell me that."

Link smiled, "I love you very much Ike, and I'm always going to be with you. I'm very lucky to have you. I love you." Link then proceeded to give Ike a nice, passionate kiss.

Ike and Link never had to worry about Ganondorf, or anyone else for that matter, ever again.

xXx

First official Ike/Link! Do you love me? Just a little bit? No? Okay... D': Sorry for the shortness. 


End file.
